The invention relates to a luggage carrier for a two-wheeled vehicle comprising a carrying frame, with carrying frame supports connected with the frame for supporting the frame on bicycle frames, particularly in the area of their wheel hubs, and connecting means between the supporting frame and a pair of fork bars of the bicycle frame which extends from the upper end region of a saddle pillar of the bicycle frame to the hub area of the bicycle frame.